April Fools
by Jenashu
Summary: After being tormented by Matt for three years every April the first, Izzy finally gets revenge! Now, in chapter two, Ken decides to play a prank on Davis! The conclusion is up!
1. Izzy's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I only own Jenashu, Mitz, Gandomon, Yaten, and Little Indigo owns Adrian. Thank you!  
  
Jenashu: Hey! This is a pretty funny one, and I think you guys will probably like it! I just have to warn you that it starts out a little slowly. As a kind if bonus, I get into the members of The Teenage Wolves. I'm thinking of writing a fic about them. Do you think that would be good? Well, enjoy!  
  
April Fools  
  
Izzy awoke that morning in a highly pleasant mood. He looked out of the window to see a picture-perfect azure sky dotted with white, puffy clouds. The sixteen-year-old redhead hopped out of bed and walked unwarily past his calendar.   
  
If Izzy had been more observant, he would've noticed the date and what it meant. It was Saturday, April first, and that meant pure chaos. This one day had proved to be a complete disaster for Izzy last year, the year before that, and so on. He had a sliiiiight problem with a practical joker by the name of Yamato Ishida.   
  
It all started the April after the original Digidestineds defeated their final enemy and restored peace to the two worlds. Matt had abducted Izzy's laptop and left dirty magazines open on his dresser where Mr. and Mrs. Izumi could see them. The next year, Matt had switched Izzy's lunch bag with Tai's, and Izzy's stomach (which wasn't trained to hold fungus cookies and onion juice) couldn't handle Mrs.Yagamii's terrible and...unique cooking. The year after that, Matt had placed a note in the locker of the prettist girl in school that read:  
  
Dear Amara,  
  
I was just too shy to tell you before, but I have a major crush on you. I love the way the light reflects off of your hair. The sparkle in your eyes makes me feel weak. I truly adore you. Will you go out with me?  
Love Forever,  
Izzy Izumi  
  
  
It took Izzy weeks to straighten that one out.  
  
Izzy took a shower and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. To his great surprise, Jenashu was setting the table.   
  
"Jen? What are you doing here?" he asked, running his hand over his untidy hair in an attempt to flatten it a bit.   
  
"I heard Mrs.Izumi telling my Mom that she would be out of town today, and I knew that Mr.Izumi would be at work, so I figured that maybe I could keep you company. Unless you're going some place or something." she explained. Then she pointed at the clock and said, "Look, it's 10:30, sleepy head. You need to get an alarm clock or something."  
  
"Sorry. I hope you weren't waiting long?" Izzy said. He was surprised that Jen had come over like this.   
  
"Nah...Just a few minutes, really. Sorry I didn't announce myself, but you were in the shower." she said.   
  
"That's okay." Izzy said. Jen looked at Izzy's kitchen and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know where anything is!" she said.   
  
"Oh! Umm, can I get you something?" Izzy asked, realizing that he was the host. Jen shook her head.   
  
"Is it okay if we made pancakes?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Izzy said happily. He was now in an even better mood than before. "Let's do that." he added, rummaging through his cabinets. Soon, Jen was making pancakes and Izzy busied himself with other tasks.   
  
"Okay, let's eat!" Jen said cheerfully as she set a plate of pancakes onto the table. Izzy sat down and blinked in surprise.   
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked with laughter in his voice. "You eat way to much chocolate!"   
  
"No, I do not! I brought my own chocolate chips, and these pancakes are my specialty! But, if you don't like them, I did make some regular ones...Nothing good ever comes from normal things, you know..."she said as she stuffed pancake into her mouth. "Es o ood!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." Izzy said. Jen swallowed and started laughing. Izzy smiled and reached for the sugar. He put a spoonful into his iced tea and took a drink. Jen watched him carefully. Suddenly, Izzy's eyes popped open and he spat the tea onto the table.   
  
"SALT!" he shouted. Jen started laughing hysterically. She handed Izzy a towel.  
  
"You should've seen your eyes pop out like that!" she said with a smile. Izzy looked mad and hurt.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked. Jen gave him a funny look.  
  
"Well, it's April Fool's day, and I just had to do that. I'm sorry, but it was funny and basically harmless." Jen said. Izzy's fork fell to his plate with a clatter.   
  
"IT'S WHAT?" he shouted. Jen gave him a hurt look.   
  
"I'm sorry, it was just a bit of fun!" she said.   
  
"No, I don't care about that. Are you sure it's April Fool's day?" he asked. Jen nodded in a confused way. "Oh, great. Something tells me that I'm not going anywhere today."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked curiously.   
  
"Do you remember what Matt did to me last year?" Izzy asked her. Jen nodded and frowned darkly. That antic had, for some reason that Izzy couldn't quite explained, angered Jen almost as much as it had angered him. He told her in full detail what Matt had done to him the years before.   
  
"Well..." Jen said slowly. " I think that it's time for some payback, Izzy."   
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked. For some reason, the prospect of getting revenge had never really occured to Izzy. After all, Matt was a heck of a lot bigger than him.   
  
"Matt and The Teenage Wolves have a concert today, and I think I've got a plan..." Jen said.  
*************  
  
"Adrian! Your guitar isn't tuned right! Mitz, pick up the pace with your drums! Yaten, you sound like a dieing cat! Gandomon, what do you think you're doing over there? Let's get a move on people, this is a major concert here!" Matt shouted as his band practiced. Mitz swallowed hard.   
  
"He's so scary before concerts..." he said to Gandomon.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to him, Mitz." Gandomon replied. Mitz looked at Matt and sighed.   
  
"Hey, check out the crowd tonight! Hey, that girl's hot...wonder if she'll want my autograph?" Yaten said as he peeked through the curtain. Adrian made a "tch" sound.   
  
"I bet it's Indy...She won't want your autograph, Yaten!" he said. Yaten rolled his eyes.   
  
"Like she'd really ask for yours..." he said. Suddenly he noticed Jen and Izzy behind stage. "Hey, Izzy! Did you bring your girlfriend today?" he asked jokingly.   
  
"Yaten, you know this is Jen!" Izzy replied quickly.   
  
"Yeah, and?" he said as he tapped the keys of his keyboard.   
  
"She's not-oh, never mind!" he said. "Where do you want me this time?"   
  
"Hey, Izzy." Matt said, looking up from his guitar. "How are you?" Izzy frowned and looked at Matt warily.  
  
"Fine. Like I was saying, where do you want me?" he asked. Matt pointed to a table that couldn't be seen by the audiance. Izzy and Jen walked towards it, and Izzy quickly set up his laptop.   
  
"Okay," Izzy whispered to Jen, "the first song is going to be "I Turn Around". Do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just about as strong as Matt." Jen replied. Izzy didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"Izzy does a really great job with the sound, doesn't he?" Mitz said as he watched the redhead type on his computer.   
  
"Good enough." Adrain said irritably.   
  
"Come on, guys! The show's starting!" Matt shouted. The Teenage Wolves scrambled to get in position and fix their hair. The curtain rose, and the large audiance screamed and applauded.   
  
"Are you ready to rock?!" Matt shouted into the microphone. Gandomon grimaced at how dumb that sounded. It got worse. "I can't hear you! I said, are you ready to rock?" Matt added. The crowd screamed affirmitives, so Matt began to sing.   
  
"Now!" Jen said to Izzy. He clicked on the mouse and smiled evily.   
  
Suddenly, the backround music changed. A hypnotic voice that claimed the mind of oh-so-many small children filled the auditorium. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family..." the voice said. Matt looked around in astonishment. He decided to keep singing anyway, but all that came out of the microphone was a series of grunts that highly resembled an angry monkey. He strummed his guitar, and it suddenly sounded like there was a traffic jam in the building.   
  
Over the sound of the song of a purple dinosaur, the shouts of a raging monkey, and the beeps of car horns, the laughter of the audiance could be heard. Yaten played his keyboard and discovered that it now said "MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" in different pitches. Adrian's guitar made a barking sound, Mitz's drums sounded like a caterwailing feline, and Gandomon's microphone and guitar shouted, "I'm Barney, and I love each and every one of you. If you love me too, go buy my merchandise!".  
  
"April Fools, Matt!" Izzy's voice cried. Matt ran backstage, and Izzy and Jen ran away as fast as their legs would carry them.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Jenashu: Well, there you have it. Not much of an ending, but...Was it funny? Imagine that happening to Matt! I didn't end the fic well because I wanted to spare Izzy and Jen any unnessisary pain. Tell me what you think! 


	2. An Unexpected Jester

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Drats!  
  
Jenashu: I'm really glad that I got such positive feedback from people (although I must stress the "some" in that sentence-I need reviews!!!!). I wasn't going to write more chapters to this, but a few people thought it was a great idea, so....here it is!!! I hope everyone likes chapter two, An Unexpected Jester!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
  
April Fools  
  
Izzy and Jen knew that Matt and The Teenage Wolves were only a block or two behind them, and they also knew that the rock band would not be easy on them. Izzy wondered if Matt and the others would actually attack them. If that happens, he thought to himself, then I'll be upset with Jen for a while...  
  
"Come on!" Jenashu said as she grabbed Izzy's arm. "That's Lulu's house. Let's hope the door isn't locked!". She grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open.   
  
"Lulu!," she shouted as she slammed the door shut, "can I ask a little favor of you?".   
  
Matt and his band members rounded the corner of a street, but, to their amazement, found that Izzy and Jen had vanished. Mitz walked up to Matt and tried desperately to catch his breath. Finally, he managed to say, "What were you going to do to them?"  
  
"Nothing too bad...I was going to rip that laptop into two pieces and then whack Izzy outside the head with it...I might've done more if I got inspired..." he said.   
  
"What about Jen?" Yaten asked curiously. Matt gave him a sly smile.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I've already got something in store for Izzy, but now Jen can join the fun, too..." he said ominously.   
  
"Jen? What's this all about?" Lulu asked as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly she noticed Izzy and gave a fox-like smile. "What're you hanging out with Izzy for, Jen?".  
  
"That's not important. What is important is the fact that the Teenage Wolves are following us!" Jen replied.   
  
"It's not fair. You have a whole band of gorgeous guys chasing you, Jen? I can tell you that I wouldn't be hiding from them!" Lulu exclaimed.   
  
"It's not like that at all!" Izzy shouted. Lulu's statement angered him, but he didn't really know why. "We played a little -well, a gargantuan- April Fool's Day prank on them, and they're just a little niffed." he explained.   
  
"And now we need to hide here until they go away, or until Matt cools down. Whichever comes first, I guess." Jen finished.   
  
Lulu touched her chin and frowned thoughtfully. She couldn't throw her friend Jen into trouble, and she knew that she wouldn't, but she wanted to savor the moment and make the two pranksters panic. That would teach Jen to get a boyfriend before she could!  
  
She stood in silence and let light reflect on her glasses to prevent her blue eyes from being seen. Her short dark green hair brushed against the sides of her face as she slowly tilted her head down. "Hmm..." she mumbled. "Hmm... This is a rough situation for you two...".  
  
"So...?" Jen asked hopefully. Finally, Lulu looked up.  
  
"Okay, you can stay here for a while." she said. Jen and Izzy sighed in relief and removed their shoes. They knew that they'd be at Lulu's place for a long time.   
  
Meanwhile, Lily, Indigo, and Kenneth were sitting in the bleachers at Davis's soccor game. Indy had no idea why Ken had insisted on coming to the game, and she also didn't know what was inside his bulging backback.   
  
"Hey, Indy. Come with me..." Ken said suddenly. Indy jumped; Ken had not said anything for a long time. He was too busy scanning the field with his dark blue eyes, as though he was trying to plan something.   
  
"What is it?" Indy asked as she climbed down the bleachers. Ken didn't answer her; he seemed too preoccupied. Indy followed him as he walked towards the snack stand at the far end of the field.   
  
Ken made sure that no one was watching before dashing behind the small building. He took off his backpack and slowly unizipped it. Indigo kneeled down beside him with a curious look on her face.   
  
"A soccor ball?" Indy asked in disbelief as Ken pulled out the backpack's contents. "All of this fuss is over a stupid soccor ball?!"  
  
Ken put a hand over his heart as if he had been stabbed. "Just a soccor ball? Don't be naive, Indigo! This is the fruit of my toil and sweat! This isn't just any old soccor ball; this is a remote controlled soccor ball!" he said dramatically. Indy blinked at him.  
  
"So?" she said as Ken pulled a remote control out of his bookbag. Ken stared at her.   
  
"Indy, do you know what day it is?" Ken asked. Indy blinked in confusion.   
  
"April the fir- oh! Is this part of some kind of prank?" she asked.   
  
"This isn't just a prank; this is revenge. Davis is gonna regret doing what he did..." Ken said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Indigo asked. Ken looked thoughtful for a moment.   
  
"Well, first I've got to get the referee to use this soccor ball. Then the fun begins..." he explained.   
  
"How are we going to do that?" Indy asked.   
  
"Just watch." Ken said as he stood up. Indy peeked around the edge of the snack shack and saw Ken kick the proper soccor ball towards her. She grabbed it and placed it by her side as Ken dropped his ball onto the ground. He walked inconspicuosly behind the bleachers and back to Indy.   
  
"It's as simple as that." he said as he sat down again.   
  
"Phase one successful." Indy said jokingly. Suddenly she heard the shrill sound of the referee's whistle. She and Ken move towards the edge of the snack bar to get a view of the field.   
The two teams stood on their sides of the field, ready to play some serious soccor. Davis's team (clad in scarlet uniforms) gave threatening looks to the blue team. Finally, one of the Goggle Boy's teammates kicked the ball to him, and Davis took off with it.   
  
He wound his way through the players in blue and reached the goal with relative ease. Davis stopped in front of the goal and kicked the ball with all of his might. The goalie made a dive for it, but before the ball could even reach his outstretched hands, it changed directions in mid-air and flew back towards Davis. He was so astonished that he didn't react quickly enough, and he got pummeled in the face.   
  
"Wow! It really works!" Indy said to Ken. He smiled and watched the confusion on the field.   
  
"Davis! Are you okay?" Lily shouted from the bleachers. Davis looked up and nodded slowly.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. Suddenly, he realized that the ball was still in play. Davis brought his foot back and then forward, but the ball zoomed to the left before the Goggle Boy made contact. "WAGH!" he shouted as he fell on his bottom. The soccor ball flew into the air and made a wild dive for Davis.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he cried as he jumped to his feet. The soccor ball zipped past Davis, and changed course to hit him again. Davis ran as fast as he could, and the ball followed closely behind.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Davis screamed as he ran around the field. The other players jumped out of his way to avoid being plastered in the face.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Ken, let me try now!" Indy said after she stifled her laughter. Ken reluctantly handed her the remote. "Yeah! Now he's really in for it!"  
  
The ball suddenly fell out of the air and sat still again. All of the players stared at it for a moment, as it were a bomb about to explode. Finally, Davis walked cautiously up to it and gave it a gentle kick. It rolled forward like it was supposed to. Feeling confident again, the teams started to play their game.   
  
Davis made his way to the opponents goal again and prepared a power kick. He smacked the ball with all of his might, but it didn't budge at all. He frowned and kicked it again, but it still stayed put. He tried to lift it with his hands, but it was stuck to the ground as if it had been glued to the spot.  
  
Davis sighed and sat on the ball in defeat. He closed his eyes and tried to figure the whole thing out. After a few minutes, he realized that his feet weren't on the ground anymore, and that a strong breeze had picked up. Davis's eyes quickly opened, and he realized that he was flying!  
  
The Goggle Boy grabbed the sides of the soccor ball and screamed. The ball was rising steadily towards the clouds, and showed no signs of stopping.   
  
"Indy, that's really dangerous!" Ken said as Davis rose alomost out of sight.   
  
"Oh, all right..." Indigo said with a sigh. "But let's scare him a bit more..."  
  
Davis felt a sudden lurch in his stomach as the ball fell towards the ground again. He knew that he was going to go smush on the earth, but, miracuosly, he stopped moving five feet above the ground. He jumped off of the soccor ball and ran towards Lily on the bleachers.   
  
"Coach, I'm sitting the rest of this one out!" Davis shouted. Ken and Indigo laughed hysterically and decided to give Davis a break...until next year.  
  
"When do you think it'll be safe again?" Jen asked of Izzy. They had been in Lily's house for only an hour, but it seemed like a whole day.   
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to pay for our moment of fun..." Izzy said with a long sigh.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Jenashu: Taa daa, there's chapter two, An Unexpected Jester! Was it as funny as the last one? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am NOT a Davis-basher (although I know it's fun-I prefer to bash Jun), but I really wanted to do that. Well, see you in the next chapter! 


	3. TV Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Mission Impossible or any soap operas! Jen-Chan is mine, get yer paws off! Unless you have my permission, anyway.   
  
Jenashu: Hey everybody! Just thought I'd tell you that I changed Gandomon's name and personality. Now he's Kakeyu! Yay! Okay, onto the last chapter.  
******************************************************************************  
TV Terror  
  
Jen sighed as she kicked her feet and counted Izzy's breaths. She was seriously bored, but that changed when Izzy's body fell against hers. He fell asleep! Jen realized with a start. She hesitated for a long moment before gently placing his head on her lap. Her heart overflowed with a deep love for the little genius. Her shaking hands slowly started to stroke his read hair as she looked down at his face. He looks like an angel when he sleeps, Jen thought with a small smile. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. No, not now! Jen pleaded.   
  
Sure enough, Lulu walked noisily into the room and picked up the remote control. She hit a button, and the TV started playing loudly. Izzy grunted and woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize that his head was on Jen's lap. For a moment he considered pretending that he had never woken up, but it was too late; Jen already knew that he was awake.   
  
"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" Lulu asked innocently. Izzy glared at her. His face was as red as his hair, and a glance up told him that Jen was blushing as well. Very slowly and reluctantly, Izzy sat up and turned so that he was sitting the right way on the sofa.   
  
"What are you watching?" Jen asked after listening to Lulu's stifled giggles.   
  
"My soap operas, of course!" Lulu replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Izzy groaned and started to consider risking going home. Suddenly, Jen's gasp made him stare at the TV screen in wide-eyed disbelief.   
***************  
  
"So, what're you gonna do, bro?" Kakeyu asked Matt. The Teenage Wolves had been walking for almost 20 minutes in silence.   
  
"Well," Matt said with a triumphant smile, "my Dad has a very high position in a TV broadcasting station."   
  
"Yeah, we know. That's how we get on TV so much," Mitz said.   
  
"What are you getting at?" Adrian asked. Matt smiled and looked at Yaten. Yaten dug a hand into his backpack and pulled out a video.   
  
"Tai's my best friend," Matt said matter-of-factly.   
  
"We know," Mitz said.   
  
"And Jen's his cousin," Matt continued.   
  
"So?" Adrian demanded.   
  
"Izzy's been Jen's buddy for years. I'm talking toddler time here."   
  
"AND?" Kakeyu shouted.   
  
"And..." Matt said, pausing to build the suspense. "Tai has kindly lent me this home video."  
************  
  
"Hello, Matt," a fat guy with big lips and headphones called when The Teenage Wolves walked into the room.   
  
"Hey," Matt replied, walking casually into the next room. When all five of them were safely inside behind a closed door, Yaten started humming the theme of Mission Impossible.   
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm hm hmm! Ba, ba, ba, da ba da!" Yaten cried, unable to hold himself back.   
  
"Shut up, Yaten!" Adrian said irritably. Yaten frowned and fell silent. Now all the attention was on Matt, who was playing with a large machine. Finally, all the screens lit up with the same image...  
***********  
  
"WHAT-THE-HELL?!" Jen cried, jumping off of the couch and throwing herself in front on the TV. The screen showed her in a pink shirt, a tutu, and a flowered diaper. Then she was in a white dress that looked like a cheap, miniature wedding dress, kissing Matt on the cheek.   
  
"WHAT?" Izzy hollored, glaring at the mad-looking blonde.   
***********  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt shouted. "Taichi, you traitor!"   
***********  
  
More and more humiliating images flashed across the screen: Izzy and Jen playing ring-around-the-rosie, Izzy crying because Matt stole his ice cream, Matt and Tai in tutus coming out (looking disgruntled) and joining Jen, Matt struggling to ride a tricycle, Mat crashing into a tree on the trike...  
  
The worst part was that, to Jen and Izzy's horror, the video was on every channel!  
***********  
  
"This isn't happening! I'm going to kill Tai!" Matt snarled. He struggled to turn off the video, but nothing was working. Ten minutes later, the movie ended with a click sound, and a soap opera showed up.   
***********  
  
"Well! That was much better than my soap opera any day! Besides, it was obvious that Brian was going to dump Angela. What do you think?" Lulu asked after getting over her laughter. She turned around to see that Jen and Izzy were gone. "Hmm, guess they went home..."  
**********  
  
"Jen! That was terrible!" Izzy complained while they ran towards Odaiba Mansion, their apartment complex.   
  
"Well, I have a feeling that you're going to be avoiding me next April first..." Jen trailed off, feeling that at least Matt screwed up!  
*****************************************************************************  
Jenashu: YAY!!!! I finished the fic!  
Yama: That was short.   
Jenashu: But it was HILARIOUS! Right, Taichi?  
Tai: Thanks to me! *bow*   
Yama: You're a genius, Tai...*raises fist*  
Tai: ARRRRGH! 


End file.
